Rodocrosite
Rodocrosite is the most rebel girl in The Detective Clan . Personality & Physical appearence Rodocrosite has purple-violet hair and dark-grey eyes. She is used to dress in black and white clothes, and she likes Mischief and Trouble. Rarely, it is heard of her being a good, calm student. Rodocrosite has a fine instinct of intuition, which serves Jaspe and Phoebe a lot to detect problems in Storm School . The teachers consider her as one of the best trouble-makers in the whole high school. She was first one of the supporters of the idea that Zoisite was a Dark witch, but then she changed her mind. Biography Early life Rodocrosite was taken apart from her parents at the age of four, so she barely knew them. She was taken by a man to the Orphanage of Bálsamo, in Madame Laureen's orders. She was at first against Laureen's rules, but then she was forced to obey her under a spell. The Orphanage of Bálsamo & early period in Storm School When she was eight, she discovered her sexual oriantation, and she started loosing a bit of control for new girls. Rodocrosite left the orphanage when Jaspe , Jedite , Zoisite and Phoebe turned the evil Madame Laureen and her followers to the police, so the Orphanage of Bálsamo was closed, and started going to Storm School when she was twelve years old. She became good friends with Jaspe and Phoebe when she accidentally stepped over Phoebe in the canteen at lunch time. Judging people When Zoisite arrived to Storm School, there were rumors saying that she was a Dark witch. Rodocrosite was one of the supporters of this particular idea and untrusted Zoisite when Jaspe joined her to their club. It was just after they've defeated Áraba Lidiana and her Scorpio City Monsters when Rodocrosite appoligized to Zoisite for her untrust of before. Zoisite forvived her and said it was nothing, considerating that the whole school had been saying that. Data Name: Rodocrosite Nickname: Rose Age: 16 Born: April 7, 1978 Birth place: Vienna, Austrich Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Larwors Powers: Water element Interests: Cybernavigation, Mischief & Trouble Hates: rules, discipline Appearences The Terror of the Fugitives Chapter 1 At first, Rodocrosite appears to be the protagonist of the story, as she is the first mentioned girl of the club. But then it is shown that the true protagonist is Zoisite. Chapter 2 In this chapter, Zoisite discovers Rodocrosite's sexual orientation and she feels extremly uncomfortable with the fact that her supposed first friend in the Orphanage of Bálsamo appears to be an eight-year-old lesbian girl. Zoisite talks about this matter with Jaspe and Phoebe, and they tell her about all their investigations about the topic. Chapter 4 Rodocrosite's behaviour causes Zoisite's brother, Jedite, to get into a fight with her. It was her fault, as she told Jedite something about his family he didn't like. After the fight, they're stopped by Tanya Maraio, whom was the one to take Phoebe away from her parents. Chapter 7 She appears to have been put under a spell by Madame Laureen herself, and she is giving orders to the other children to enter the building. After that, we don't know anything more about her till the last chapter. The Detective Clan (- Coming soon -)